1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, and more particularly to travel pillows.
2. Description of the Related Art
U-shaped pillows are well known and are a familiar sight at airports. Such pillows are provided with two wings and a bridging section connecting the wings, so that the pillow can be wrapped around the back and sides of the neck of the user to support the user's head.
Many U-shaped pillows suffer from the problem that the wings tend to splay during use, which means that the wings do not provide sufficient support for the head of the user. One solution has been to provide a strap between the free ends of the wings, so that the strap can be fastened during use to prevent the wings splaying and to bring the free ends of the wings together to support the head. Pillows of this type typically use a strap with a hook-and-loop arrangement (for example Velcro®) or a clip, buckle or toggle fastener to fasten the strap.